A wind farm utilizes a plurality of wind turbines to generate electrical power. The wind farm is generally electrically coupled at a point of interconnection to an electrical grid.
A control system is utilized to control the electrical output from a wind farm to meet utility requirements at the point of interconnection with an electrical grid of a utility company. However, a well-known problem associated with a conventional control system is that the control system is unable to maintain consistent dynamic performance of output voltage or reactive power at a desired level at the point of interconnection to the electrical grid, due to changing wind turbine conditions and electrical grid conditions such as (i) a variable number of turbines on line, (ii) changes in impedance of the electrical grid, and (iii) a switched capacitor or reactor banks.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved control system and method for controlling an electrical power generation system, such as a wind farm.